Piano
by Etsuko-Sama
Summary: Ichigo jeune homme beau et talentueux mais fermé à tout sentiment est surtout à l'amour comment réagira t il quand il rencontrera ce sentiment encore inconnue ?...
1. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

_**Disclaimer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo et ne m'appartient pas**__._

**Auteur : Etsuko-Sama**

**Pairings : Grimm X Ichi et peut-être d'autre...**

**Genre: Drame / romance**

**Rating : M et oui il**** y auras ****du lemon et aussi de la violence donc pas destiné aux enfants ^^**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez gentils s'il vous plait ^^**

**Voilà merci et bonne lecture**

**PIANO**

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

Ichigo Kurosaki, 20 ans descendit du train, il arrivait à Tokyo. Depuis la disparition de sa famille, il vivait dans un pensionnat sous la tutelle de son oncle Kisuke et, pour pas mal de raisons, il ne voulait pas vivre chez ce dernier. Il préférait être seul.

Au loin il vit un homme habillé de vert avec un drôle de bob vissé sur la tête. Il reconnut tout de suite son oncle et ce dernier en fit de même en effectuant de grands signes.

Ichigo s'approcha avec une pointe de honte car tout le monde les regardait.

Il vit son oncle s'avancer avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kisuke le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

_- Bonjour mon neveu ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?_

_Ichigo lui répondit en se desserrant de son étreinte :_

_- Bonjour mon oncle, je vais bien et, oui, j'ai fait __bon voyage._

_- Bon avant de t'amener à ton nouvel appartement, je dois passer au club._

_Ichigo __répondit, stupéfait :_

_- Heuu...mon oncle je croyais que je devais aller à l'hôtel, le temps de trouver un appart' ou encore un studio._

_Kisuke le regarda avec un p__etit sourire et lui répondit :_

_-T'inquiète pas Ichi je te prête mon appart' comme j'habite actuellement chez mon petit ami._

_- Non ! Kisuke je ne veux rien te devoir ! Désolé mais amène-moi à l'hôtel __le plus__ proche de l'université._

_Kisuke le regarda avec u__ne pointe de tristesse __due aux paroles dures __de son neveu._

_Il__ baissa les yeux __pour se reprendre __et lui dit :_

_- Si tu veux ne rien me devoir, tu n'auras qu'à travailler pour moi._

_Ichigo le regarda surpris et lui demanda :_

_- Quel genre de travail ?_

_- Oh ! Tr__ois fois rien, __je sais__ que __tu __es__ doué au __piano donc si tu pouvais jouer pendant une petite heure dans mon club ça m'arrangerais._

_Ichigo __laissa échapper__ un long soupir las et répondit :_

_- Tout dépend de mon emploi du temps, sinon je te propose entre 20h et__ 21h._

_Kisuke __esquissa__ un éclatant sourire, digne d'une pub pour Colgate et répondit :_

_- Bon allons découvrir ton nouveau lieu __de ton nouveau job__ et ton nouvel appart' ainsi que ma moitié, il est au club tu verras il est sympa._

_Tout ce qu'Ichigo put répondr__e, ce fut « hum... »_

Tous les deux prirent la direction de la voiture de Kisuke. Ils montèrent à bord et prirent la direction du club. Plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment, Kisuke se gara et descendit, suivit par le plus jeune.

Ichigo regarda les deux grandes portes rouge foncé. De chaque côté, la porte était ornée de deux lanternes en fer forgé.

Ils entrèrent et Ichigo repéra tout de suite une petite scène avec un magnifique piano noir qui trônait dessus.

_Review ou pas ^^_

merci a ma béta Zangyaku-sama !


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

_**Disclaimer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo et ne m'appartient pas**__._

**Auteur : Etsuko-Sama**

**Pairings : Grimm X Ichi et peut-être d'autre...**

**Genre: Drame / romance**

**Rating : M et oui il ****va y avoir**** du sexe HXH et aussi de la violence donc pas destiné aux enfants ^^**

**Note : Alors voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ****^0^** .

**Note 2 : Merci à ma béta pour son aide précieuse ^^**

**Note 3 : Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir x)**

* * *

**PIANO**

Chapitre 2 : Rain

Ce piano n'était pas vraiment comme les autres, il était magnifique. Il était noir mais au niveau des pieds, il était incrusté de roses rouges et en leur centre, on pouvait voir un petit rubis. Ichigo était totalement subjugué.

Il descendit les quelques marches et traversa la salle sans prêter réellement attention à ce qui l'entourait et se planta devant la petite scène. Il baissa les yeux et monta sur la scène. Il commença à caresser du bout des doigts les touches ivoire et noir du piano. Ichigo enleva sa veste, la posa par terre et s'assit sur le banc en face de l'instrument, il toucha une note, fermant les yeux. Il entendit l'orage, la pluie et commença à interpréter Sound of falling rain de Ryann *. Il se laissa porter par la mélodie, il voyait ces souvenirs revenir les uns après les autres, surtout celui de sa mère qui lui avait appris à jouer du piano. Sa mère était une pianiste hors pair, elle était très connue. Après avoir perdu sa mère dans un accident de voiture à l'âge de huit ans il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre mais petit à petit, il s'était senti mieux, afin de ne pas inquiéter ses sœurs et son père à cause de cet accident, qui lui avait valu une belle cicatrice longue d'une dizaine de centimètres, sur son bras.

Ichigo était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas son oncle et son conjoint, ainsi que quelques serveurs et le barman le regarder, bouche grande ouverte comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

Il était vrai que, lorsqu'Ichigo était en train de jouer, assailli par diverses émotions, peu de personne pouvaient détourner les yeux. Il dégageait un tel magnétisme, une aura tellement puissante et imposante. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rejeta sa tête en arrière comme pendant l'acte sexuel. Beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes avaient voulu coucher avec lui à cause de ça. C'était pour cela qu'Ichigo préférait être asocial et arrêter les études de piano afin de se consacrer à des études de droit pour devenir avocat. Depuis la disparition de sa famille, il ne voulait plus être proche de personne, il ne voulait même pas fonder une famille. Il préférait la compagnie de sa seule et unique amie appelée solitude. Pour se protéger, car il estimait avoir trop souffert, même quand son oncle avait demandé de venir habiter avec lui, lorsqu'Ichigo avait perdu son père et ses deux sœurs à l'âge de quinze ans. Il avait décliné poliment et avait préféré être transféré dans un pensionnat. Il ne voyait son oncle qu'une à deux fois par an et l'avait au téléphone qu'une fois par mois et encore quand Ichigo voulait bien répondre. Depuis ce jour tragique, Ichigo s'était renfermé comme une huître. Il avait revêtit une carapace tellement épaisse que personne n'osait la percer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux doucement, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il entendit plusieurs personnes applaudir et il vit son oncle s'approcher de la scène avec un éclatant sourire pour lui dire :

- Et bien... Franchement... Fantastique ! lui dit-il tout en applaudissant.

- Merci, dit Ichigo avec un mince sourire tout en se levant et prenant sa veste au passage.

Il descendit de scène d'un bond et fit face à son oncle du haut de son mètre 85 et regarda Kisuke. Il lui déclara :

-Alors quel(le) est l'heureuse ou l'heureux élu(e) ?

Kisuke le regarda avec un petit sourire :

- Je te présente Shiba Kaien, lui dit-il tout en se retournant.

Ichigo regarda cet homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcher avec un beau sourire.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Kurosaki-san, dit-il, tout en s'inclinant.

- Moi de même Shiba-san et appelez-moi Ichigo, lui répondit-il, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-OK alors appelle-moi Kaien, Ichigo-san.

Au même moment le portable de Kisuke sonna. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et s'excusa avant de mettre le téléphone à son oreille. Ichigo et Kaien le regardait froncer les sourcils après des hum, ok et pour finir par un d'accord j'arrive tout de suite.

Kisuke regarda Ichigo et lui dit :

-Désolé chigo mais il va falloir qu'on passe à un de mes autres club.

-Hum ok.

Ichigo regarda sa montre et vit 18h35.

« Arf, _j'espère que __je vais pas rentrer__ trop tard__,__ je suis claqué et j'ai la dalle_ » se dit-il.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bar et montèrent dans voiture. Après une trentaine de minutes de route, il s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment à la façade noire avec deux grandes portes laquées blanches. Au-dessus de ces portes, il était inscrit « Black Soul », Ichigo pensa alors « _intéres__sant comme nom pour un club »._

Kisuke ouvrit les portes et entra suivi de Kaien ainsi que d'Ichigo.

Arrivé dans l'entrée, Ichigo s'émerveilla. Le club était dans le style gothique avec des murs en briques rouges apparentes et des tentures également rouges. Des canapés en cuir noir ainsi que des tables laquées rouge sang avec de petites lampes, des lustres style moyen-âge pendus au plafond. Le bar était magnifique : le dessus était noir et les côtés rouges entouré de tabourets noirs. Ichigo lâcha un soupire d'aise, il adorait cette ambiance, il s'y sentait à l'aise.

Il tourna la tête et tomba sur trois hommes : l'un était petit, les cheveux ébène, les yeux vert émeraude ainsi que la peau très pâle, habillé de noir. L'autre était grand, les cheveux bruns, les yeux chocolat. Il avait l'air très distingué, il était habillé d'un manteau noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon également noir, tandis que le troisième homme, lui, était plutôt du style sauvage. Il était aussi grand que le brun, les cheveux bleu. Ses yeux étaient aussi d'un bleu profond et il était habillé d'une chemise blanche entrouverte sur ses pectoraux, Des manches retroussées ainsi qu'un jean taille basse. La pensé de Ichigo quand il détailla l'homme aux cheveux bleus «_ intéressant... vraiment intéressant _» mais sa pensée ne se vit pas. Son visage resta impassible, à part son froncement de sourcils habituel. Même si Ichigo ne voulait avoir aucune relation sérieuse, il se laissait aller à ses hormones depuis le collège. Il se savait bi donc dès que des personnes étaient intéressées et qu'ils lui plaisaient physiquement, il ne voyait pas le problème. A part peut-être, les glues, comme il aimait les appeler. C'était ceux avec qui il couchait et après qui le collaient tout le temps ensuite.

Ichigo sortit de sa contemplation quand il entendit son oncle dire :

- Bonsoir Sōsuke-san, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow.

Le dénommé Sōsuke se leva d'un des canapés et dit :

-Bonsoir mon petit Kisuke, Kaien et … (il laissa sa phrase en suspens)

- Désolé mais vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, répondit Ichigo d'une voix lasse. Il se tourna vers son oncle avant de déclarer.

- Excuse-moi Kisuke mais je vais voir pour trouver quelque choses à manger. je reviens dans un petit quart d'heure.

Ichigo se retourna et commença à partir en direction de la sortie.

Kisuke lui répondit d'un air quelque peu paniqué :

-Attend va dans la cuisine et prend ce que tu veux je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Ichigo s'arrêta et regarda son oncle au-dessus de son épaule. Et il se retourna avant de dire :

-Et elle est où, cette cuisine ?

-Là, derrière le bar.

-Ok.

Tout en allant vers la cuisine, il regardait les trois hommes de ses yeux couleur ambre qui le fixait l'un avec une expression fermée et les deux autres avec un air lubrique.

Ichigo entendit son oncle dire derrière lui :

-Excusez le Sōsuke-san, mon neveu n'est pas très sociable.

-Alors c'est lui le neveu dont tu me ventais tant les mérites ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Ichigo, Sōsuke-san

-Humm... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les garçons? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers les deux autres hommes

-Il est jeune on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir Aizen-sama, déclara sobrement Ulquiorra.

Aizen regarda Ulquiorra avec un petit sourire et dit :

-C'est sûr et toi Grimmjow, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Pas mal du tout, j'l'aime bien moi. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure, s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire carnassier.

Aizen éclata de rire et répondit :

-Si tu veux en faire ton quatre heure, j'en ferais mon déjeuner avant ! dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Pendant la discussion entre les trois hommes, Kisuke eut un frisson d'effroi en les entendant dire que son neveu les intéressait. Ceci n'était pas bon mais pas bon du tout, pensa-t-il.

- Excusez-moi Sōsuke-san, nous devrions aller à mon bureau. Le club va bientôt ouvrir. Comme cela, on ne sera pas dérangé.

Aizen regarda Kisuke et dit :

-Oui tu as raison. Allons-y. Les garçons vous pouvez rester ici et vous amusez le temps que je finisse avec mon rendez-vous.

Les deux hommes répondirent d'une seule voix :

- Très bien Aizen-sama.

Kisuke regarda Kaien et l'homme comprit immédiatement. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés près de la porte de la cuisine pour surveiller que les deux hommes d'Aizen ne s'en prennent pas à Ichigo.

Aussitôt Aizen et Kisuke partis dans le bureau, Grimmjow se pencha sur l'épaule d'Ulquiorra et parla à voix basse à son oreille. Aussitôt Ulquiorra le regarda et hocha la tête.

Ulquiorra s'approcha de Kaien et demanda :

- Excusez-moi pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plait.

Kaien le regarda suspicieusement et se leva en direction du bar. Le temps qu'il y arrive, qu'il baisse la tête et la relève, il s'aperçut que Grimmjow n'était plus là.

- Où est parti Grimmjow ? Demanda Kaien à Ulquiorra.

-Il est parti aux toilettes, dit-il d'un ton las.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine.

Ichigo avait la tête dans le frigidaire, prenant divers ingrédients pour se faire un en-cas. Il posa le tout sur le plan de travail avant d'entendre la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Ichigo regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Grimmjow.

-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Ichigo en se reconcentrant sur sa préparation.

Grimmjow ne dit rien, il resta là, à le regarder comme un fauve qui regardait son prochain repas.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! **

**Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3: Obsession

_**Disclaimer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo et ne m'appartient pas**__._

**Auteur : Etsuko-Sama**

**Pairings : Grimm X Ichi et peut-être d'autre...**

**Genre: Drame / romance**

**Rating : M et oui il ****va y lemon****et aussi de la violence donc pas destiné aux enfants ^^**

**Note : Alors voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ****^0^** .

**Note 2 : Merci encore à ma béta pour son aide précieuse ^^**

**Note 3 : Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir x)*=**

**Les musiques prise pour ce chapitre( video youtube):**

Beethoven Moonlight Sonata

** watch?v=5-MT5zeY6CU&feature=related**

Glory Box - PORTISHEAD

** watch?v=WCKNSknk430**

Dorian Gray - Extravaganza

** watch?v=A3aSAE4Yojw&feature=related**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédant :**

_Ichigo regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Grimmjow._

_-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Ichigo en se reconcentr__ant sur sa préparation._

_Grimmjow ne dit rien, il resta là, à le regarder comme un fauve qui regardait son prochain repas._

* * *

**Piano**

Chapitre 3: Obsession

Ichigo était totalement détendu. Il fredonnait une mélodie en préparant son sandwich, tout en surveillant Grimmjow du coin de l'œil.

Grimmjow n'avait pas du tout bougé, il s'était adossé à un des plan de travail de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air impassible.

Ichigo eut une petite idée pour voir la réaction du bleuté : il pressa un peu plus son sandwich et la mayonnaise se mit à dégouliner sur ses doigts qu'il leva, amena à ses lèvres et lécha tranquillement, tout en regardant l'autre dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le bleuté se mordit la lèvre inférieure et un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues. Ichigo s'en amusa, il termina son en-cas et but un verre de lait. Il laissa quelques gouttes couler au coin de ses lèvres, qu'il essuya d'un revers de la main avant de laisser son verre dans l'évier.

Et en se retournant ?, il remarqua que Grimmjow était là, planté devant lui. Ichigo fut surpris par cette proximité. Il esquissa un sourire et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais. Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Ah et qu'est-ce que je fais exactement ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant des lèvres de son interlocuteur.

-Hum, ne m'tente pas. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Ichigo esquissa un sourire, recula et prit la direction de la porte. Au même moment, Kaien ouvrit la porte à la volé et regarda Ichigo puis Grimmjow avant de déclarer :

-Grimmjow, Aizen-sama te demande.

-Ok j'arrive, dit-il tout en frôlant la main d'Ichigo.

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow partir tout en observant le fessier de ce dernier. Il se mordit la lèvre mais Kaien mit fin à sa rêverie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kaien.

Ichigo le regarda.

-Rien il est juste resté là à m'observer, pourquoi?

-Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de lui, il est dangereux, dit-il sur un ton paniqué.

Ichigo le regarda et posa une main sur l'épaule, avant de rassurer l'ami de son oncle :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Kaien-san, je ne compte pas les revoir.

_"Quoique..."_ pensa-t-il.

Kaien souffla et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, visiblement soulagé.

Tous deux passèrent la porte et retrouvèrent Kisuke dans la salle. Ils prirent alors la direction de la voiture pour se rendre à l'appartement. Pendant tout le trajet, Ichigo pensait au bleuté : ses réactions, ses yeux si bleus, son souffle sur son visage et ce corps. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit son excitation monter jusqu'au moment où il sentit la voiture s'arrêter.

Ichigo regarda l'immeuble : c'était un magnifique bâtiment avec de grandes vitres. Ils descendirent du véhicule et prirent les bagages qui étaient dans le coffre. Ils arrivèrent à la porte et Kisuke tapa le code sur le digicode. Ils entrèrent et prirent l'ascenseur avant de monter aux 35éme étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir immaculé et au fond de celui-ci il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Kisuke tapa un autre code et déverrouilla la porte.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois et là, Ichigo tomba sur un magnifique appartement. Kisuke se tourna vers son neveu et dit :

- Je l'ai fait redécorer à ton goût et en plus tu es seul à cet étage. L'étage du dessous est occupé par une salle de sport et de musique. J'espère que ça te plaît ?!

Ichigo regarda son oncle avec un sourire douloureux.

- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal !

- Mais Ichigo tu es mon neveu, je te considère comme mon fils alors rien n'est trop beau pour toi, OK? déclara Kisuke avec sérieux une main posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

- Hum, lui répondit-il en hochant la tête positivement.

Kisuke commença à pousser Ichigo dans l'appartement pour lui faire visiter avec Kaien sur leur talon.

- Alors voici l'entrée, ici le salon ! dit-il avec entrain

Ichigo regarda le salon avec curiosité : il vit un très beau canapé noir cerné de deux petites tables blanches avec sur chaque une lampe, elles aussi, blanches, installées en face d'un grand écran, une petite table en bois noir, ainsi que deux fauteuils. Les murs étaient blancs et un lustre noir pendait du plafond.

- Voici la salle à manger ! dit-il avec toujours avec le même enthousiasme.

Les murs, là aussi, étaient blancs. Au milieu de la pièce, une grande et massive table de verre teinté en noir entourée de chaises de la même couleur. De splendides tableaux d'une dimension incroyable prenaient deux pans de murs. Son regard fut attiré par un des tableaux au-dessus d'une fausse chemine où étaient posés deux chandeliers en argent. Il était caché par un drap rouge. Ichigo se tourna vers son oncle avec un air demandant des explications. Kisuke fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à retirer le morceau de tissu, ce que fit Ichigo. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Là se trouvait sa vie passée. Sur ce tableau on pouvait voir sa mère, son père, ses deux soeurs et lui. Ce tableau, il s'en souvenait très bien. Il trônait dans le salon de la maison familiale : c'était son père qui l'avait fait faire par un professionnel après la mort de sa mère.

Ichigo regarda son oncle les larmes aux yeux et lui déclara, d'une voix étranglée :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le vendre ou à le jeter donc je l'ai conservé chez moi, dit-il d'une voix terne.

- Reprend-le s'il te plaît.

Ichigo baissa les yeux dans une expression douloureuse.

Il ne pouvait regarder cette peinture car le seul moyen de faire craqueler sa carapace était sa famille décédée. En effet, il se sentait coupable que ses proches soient morts et pas lui.

- Très bien, Kaien s'il-te-plaît, dit-il d'une voix résignée.

Kaien prit une chaise et décrocha la peinture avant de remettre le drap par-dessus. Il partit en direction de l'entrée.

- Bon continuons ! dit Kisuke légèrement moins enjoué qu'auparavant.

-Hum... répondit Ichigo encore perturbé par la vue de sa famille.

- Alors voici la cuisine et par ici les chambres. Il y en a deux si jamais tu veux amener un ami, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La première chambre était assez simple un lit deux places ordinaire, une armoire. Les murs étaient blancs. Mais pour la deuxième chambre, c'était tout autre. Ichigo eut un coup de foudre pour celle-ci : les murs étaient peints d'une couleur rouge bordeaux. Un lit King size à baldaquin avec de longs voiles de soie transparente se trouvait au milieu du mur opposé à la porte. Tout était noir sauf les draps, les coussins ainsi que quelques traversins qui étaient d'un rouge sang. Il avait aussi une surprenante penderie.

Ichigo tourna la tête et aperçut quelques cartons et deux grosses valises.

Kisuke le regarda et dit :

-J'ai fait apporter tes affaires.

- Tu avais déjà tout prévu, lui dit-il, un sourire en coin.

- Comme toujours mon cher neveu, lui répondit-il avec un air amusé.

- Mouais, et là c'est quoi? Demanda-t-il en pointa une porte du doigt.

- Va voir par toi-même !

Ichigo partit vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit une salle de bain tout en marbre blanc et noir. Il y avait une énorme baignoire creusée dans le sol ainsi que deux lavabos surplombés par de grands miroirs et une douche sans parois.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Ichigo était arrivé. Il avait pris ses marques : le matin, il se levait tôt vers les cinq heures du matin pour faire son jogging, ensuite il rentrait vers les dix heures prendre une douche et passer le reste de la matinée à bouquiner tranquillement devant la grande baie vitrée.

Les après-midi, il allait souvent au parc, près chez lui. Mais depuis deux ou trois jours, Ichigo avait remarqué qu'on le suivait, mais bon il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, il pensait que c'était son oncle qui le surveillait.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow au club, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui, il lui arrivait même de faire certains rêves érotiques, cela perturbait grandement Ichigo, il ne comprenait pas cette obsession qu'il avait pour ce bleuté.

Le soir, il se rendait au club de Kisuke pour son job, il avait un certain succès. Pas mal de clients lui déposaient des pourboires, surtout ce soir-là.

Ichigo arriva comme tous les soirs précédents, il enleva sa veste, retroussa ses manches et s'installa face au piano. Il vit son oncle parler avec un grand brun charismatique : il avait les cheveux mi-longs.

Kisuke arriva vers le piano et dit à Ichigo:

-On m'a demandé si tu pouvais interpréter "Moonlight Sonata"?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au brun avec un sourire en coin.

Ichigo ferma les yeux, il inspira, expira et les ouvrit avant de commencer à jouer. Il jeta des coups d'œil au brun qu'il s'était installé à une table près de la scène et qui le fixait intensément en sirotant son verre de vin.

Après avoir joué le morceau demandé, il vit le brun donner quelque chose à Kisuke.

Il interpréta trois autres morceaux.

Quand il eut fini, il prit ses pourboires et descendit de scène avant de laisser la place à un groupe. Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un whisky, s'asseyant sur un des tabourets. Alors qu'il commençait à le siroter tranquillement, le brun s'installa à côté de lui. Au même moment, le groupe débutait "Glory Box" de Portishead.

- Bonsoir, fit le brun

- Bonsoir.

- Je me présente Kuchiki Byakuya.

Il leva la main vers Ichigo qui la serra avant de dire :

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tous les deux se regardèrent un instant et Ichigo termina son verre, puis prit sa veste et fit signe au barman. Byakuya regarda Ichigo se lever et demanda:

-Attendez, vous partez déjà ?

Ichigo le regarda:

-Oui, mon travail est terminé.

Il se retourna et partit en direction de la sortie, quand son oncle l'appela d'un signe de main.

- Ichi', tiens on m'a donné ça pour toi.

Kisuke tendit un bout de papier plié en deux. Il le prit et le déplia pour voir que c'était un chèque. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en voyant la somme et le nom Kuchiki Byakuya, le replia et le redonna à son oncle.

- Prend, je ne veux pas de pourboire de ce genre.

-Mais Ichi, tenta Kisuke

-Pas de mais si tu ne veux pas le lui rendre, j'irais moi-même, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Bon très bien, mais sache que cet homme pourrait bien t'être utile.

- Ah ! Et en quoi ?

- C'est un grand avocat, donc pour tes études tu pourrais faire des stages chez lui, non?

- Hum, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce chèque.

Ichigo se retourna et alla vers Byakuya à grands pas. Il s'assit au bar à côté de lui.

- Merci pour le pourboire mais je ne peux accepter une telle somme.

-Ah et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ?

- Je suis déjà payé pour jouer, mais si vous donnez cette somme pour avoir mes faveurs, désolé mais je ne suis pas une prostituée. Sur ce, bonne soirée, monsieur Kuchiki.

Il se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie sans un regard pour le brun qui avait gardé son air impassible.

Quand il sortit du club les mains dans les poches, en face de lui, se trouvait son fantasme, Grimmjow. Il était là adossé tête baissée à un lampadaire, cigarette au bec .Il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'un veston noir, d'une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, tout ça avec chapeau italien.

Ichigo fut sorti de sa contemplation quand il entendit Grimmjow lui parler.

- Salut, lui dit-il en relevant quelque peu la tête.

- Salut tu attends quelqu'un ? dit-il innocemment mais, dans cette phrase était sous-entendu, "_j'espère que c'est pas moi que tu __attends_".

- Ouais, dit-il en se levant, toi.

Il jeta sa cigarette.

Là, Ichigo se dit "_Yeeeees je le savais_", mais comme d'habitude, il ne laissa rien paraitre sur son visage.

-Et... que puis-je pour toi ?

-Oooh beaucoup de choses, lui dit-il avec un superbe sourire.

- Comme ? demanda l'orangé, en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Un café.

_« Humm__...un café. C'est tentant mais non vaut mieux pas__,__ il m'__obsède assez comme ça et parti comme c'est parti, il risquerait de "LE" réveiller » _se dit il.

- ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois y aller.

Il se retourna et partit à grands pas, laissant un Grimmjow complètement déboussolé sur ce revirement de situation.

Quand Ichigo arriva à son appartement, il posa sa veste et alla à la cuisine, y prit une bière et se posa contre son plan de travail en soupirant. Cette rencontre l'avait retourné. D'abord le beau brun qui avait essayé de l'attirer avec son argent et ensuite le bleuté. Quand il pensa à ce dernier, il se sentit tout émoustillé, comme une vierge devant une idole.

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se toucher en pensant au bleuté. Il regarda sa main et se dit:

_"Ah non... pas ça... je ne suis ... pas... amoureux... de ce type. C'est pas possible ...c'est juste de l'attirance physique "_Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et partit en direction de la salle de sport.

_"Il faut que j'arrête de penser __à__ lui, Ah je sais! __Je vais me défouler__ sur mon sac de frappe"_ Ichigo enfila des gants et se mit à taper comme un forcené.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Ichigo se sentit déjà mieux, plus calme mais il devait impérativement prendre une douche. Tout ça l'avait fait transpirer comme une bête. Quand il sortit de la douche, il regarda dans le miroir et se dit: "_Je suis vraiment__ trop con...j'ai juste à l'éviter__... mouai__s__ bon plan..__."_

Il prit une petite boite dans l'armoire à pharmacie, en sortit deux comprimés et les avala avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit.

_*musque d'ambience "Dorian Gray - Extravaganza "*_

Ichigo se retrouva en face d'une vieille porte en bois, il avait une clé dans sa main. Il monta les quelques marches et ouvrit. Il entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un vieux grenier. Quand la porte fut fermée, tout s'éteignit. Il se retrouva dans le noir, dans une pièce sans fond. Quand soudain, il entendit un "clac !". C'était le bruit d'un projecteur et là, il vit une superbe méridienne surplombée de voiles noirs, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il remarqua en premier, c'était plutôt les deux corps qui se mouvaient sur cette méridienne. Il s'approcha et là il vit Grimmjow nu comme au premier jour, dans une pose à la Kate Winslet dans Titanic. Il n'était pas seul, son autre lui était là, nu également. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient. L'autre était identique à Ichigo, sauf que lui avait les cheveux longs noirs et ses yeux étaient rouge sang. Ichigo ne comprenait pas, mais il ne put se poser d'autres questions ni d'avoir de réponses. Grimmjow lui attrapa la main et le fit assoir sur ses genoux avant de commencer à lui caresser le dos. Ichigo tourna la tête vers son autre lui et dit:

- Mugetsu, c'est quoi ce bordel !

L'autre le regarda avec un sourire sadique et répondit:

- Je te donne ce que tu veux au plus profond de toi, mon cher.

- N'imp...orte quoi... dit Ichigo, dans un soupir.

Grimmjow était en train de lui caresser le torse en passant sur ses tétons.

- Aller fait pas ta vierge, je te l'apporte sur un plateau d'argent là !

-Hum... putain...

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il commençait à perdre pied tout doucement sous les attouchements du bleuté.

- Si tu continues à résister, tu vas devenir dingue!

- Dé...Désolé mais... c'est déjà le cas... je suis schi...zophré...ne ... je te l' rappelle...

Il vit Mugetsu lui sourire et s'installer dans un fauteuil près d'eux.

- T'inquiète et laisse-toi faire.

Ichigo se pencha en arrière et colla son dos au torse de Grimmjow, il sentit les mains parcourant le bas de son corps. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du bleuté. La peau de Grimmjow était chaude et sensuelle contre la sienne. Et sa verge devenait de plus en plus dure contre son dos. Tous ces éléments produisaient d'exquises sensations en lui. Grimmjow commença un long et lent va et vient sur la verge dresser du roux.

Le bleuté continua ses caresses jusqu'au moment où Ichigo arriva au point de non-retour.

Là, il se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, Ichigo retira sa main de sous les draps et vit la substance blanchâtre couler entre ses doigt fins.

- Et merde ! dit-il

Il se leva et alla se doucher. Après s'être lavé, il partit chercher des draps propres dans une armoire de la buanderie.

Quand il eut fini de changer les draps, il s'étala de tout son long sur ces derniers, leva la tête pour voir son radio réveil.

- 4 h du mat' génial.

Sur cette dernière constatation, ils s'endormit.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
